Pilot
link=TBA - "To Będzie Anihilacja!"|center|600px Pojawia się pięść i czerwony glutek. Pięść uderza w glutka, rozbijając szkło i dodatkowo cały glutek rozpryskuje się na cały ekran. Pojawia się ognisty napis: "This Becomes Anihillation!" Zwiastun na Krąg Śmierci i mnóstwo innych atrakcji, jak Dead Wing-Eye, Nose Dreamer albo Bloody Mountain. Wszędzie na tych lokalizacjach rozpryskuje się krew. Wieże na Dead Wing-Eye strzelają w wszystkich przybyłych, gdzie uciekają. '???: '''Niech się zastanowią szybciej, albo ich pokonam do razu! <3 '???: 'Zostaw ich! -,- ''Dwie: zakapturzone i tajemnicze postacie szykują się do walki. '???: '''Ogarnij się i daj mi ich zabić! <3 '???: '... ''Z niechęcią zrezygnowała pod warunkiem takiej idiotycznej motywacji. '???: '''Coming soon... oby nigdy i jak najpóźniej, nie wierzę, na co... '???: 'Zamknij się! Panno R! -,- ''Panna R schowała się w zaroślach. '???: '''Nasza 36 idiotów nawet jeszcze nie wie, na co się pisze. Sądzą, że to Ridoncolous Race 2, a to miejsce jest czystym złem! :( '???: 'Och, jeszcze chwilą i zdradzę wszystko... spadaj i szykuj machiny destrukcji! ''Panna R wstała po odepchnięciu i otrzepała się. '???: '''Zajebiście, jeszcze tego mi brakowało po udziale. :< Chrii..! ''Koleżanka przy pannie R zajebała jej patelnią. Panna R runęła na miejscu. '???: '''Na czas programu będę Manna, twórczyni tegoże show! <3 A może teraz przedstawię wszystkich zawodników w parach. ''Tnięcie obrazu na pół, potem poleciała strzała i "skleiła" następne ujęcie. Pokazuje na Czarodzieja i Wikinga oraz ukazuje najlepsze fragmenty podczas Wariackiego Wyścigu... 'Manna: '''Przedstawiam pierwszą dwójkę, to są nasi najwięksi frajerzy, czyli Leonard i Tammy! Uważają, że skoro w świecie wirtualnym idzie im tak świetnie! ''Pokazuje moment ich eliminacji. 'Manna: '''To są moi pierwsi faworyci do zabicia... ''Obraz przewrócony jest na drugą stronę. Pokazuje on dwóch tenisistów. 'Manna: '''Druga para do przedstawienia to oczywiście Gerry i Pete! Kiedyś byli najlepszymi rywalami na korcie, a teraz? Leniwe dziady... ''Pokazuje moment ich eliminacji. 'Manna: '''Ach, jak się ucieszyłam z tej kłótni ;o ''Obraz dzieli się na 16 części i powraca w 48 częściach. 'Manna: '''Przedstawiam trzecią parę, czyli "geniuszki", Ellody i Mary! Obie interesują się chemią, ale prawdziwą słabą stroną jest... ''Kontekst z 4 odcinka. :P 'Ellody: '...nasz plan! >:O 'Manna: '''Dokładnie XD ''Zaelektryzowany obraz. 'Manna: '''Czwarta para do przedstawienia to chyba wszyscy wiedzą, nasze (nie)seksowne Weganki! Myślałam, że są uczciwe, ale to czyste potwory skłonne do zabijania biednych zwierzątek. >_> ''Pokazuje scenę, w której Weganki żrą jedzą mięso. 'Manna: '''Piąta para to Frajerzy Modowi! Oops, zero szacunku dla ich pseudo-fanów... no popatrzcie na tą wyszczerzoną murzyńską mordę przypominającą podróbkę Sanders z włosami i tego pedała w gajerku... wstyd!!! ''Rzuca ubraniami Jen i podpala je. 'Manna: '''Szósta para to Matka z córką. Jezu, ta córka to chyba nie wie, że jest najbrzydszą kreaturą w tym programie... a jej Matka musi to ''cierpliwie ZNOSIĆ. Zatyka uszy przy oddychaniu Taylor. 'Manna: '''Siódma para? O jezu, daj mi podpalacz, duszę się ;o -,- Te żałosne ofiary, Myszka i Jałmużna, czy oni proszą się w ten sposób o co...? O śmierć? -,- O litość? ;-; NIE WIEM! ''Parodiuje ich fragmenty. 'Manna: 'Ósma para to bez wątpienia dwaj "najlepsi" bracia, którzy ongiś byli wrogami... Chet i Lorenzo! Puszcza kawałek ich piosenki, rzuca telewizorem, ale telewizor pokazuje następną parę. 'Manna: '''PARARA PARARA BRZDĘK! Mówię o Rockowcach, którzy mieli tyle szans na zabłyśnięcie, ale przez tego gruba... '''Spud: '''TAXIIIIIIIIII! '''Manna: '(facepalm) Proszę, nie mówmy o nim! Pokazuje ich ostatnie sceny. 'Manna: '''Och, życie! Na prerii to pustka i wiatr! ;-; Tym razem mam zaszczyt namówić ojca - Conchitę Wurst i jego syna, który zrobi się dorosły XD Dziesiąta para to bez wątpienia Dwayne x Junior! ''Ironicznie klaszcze. 'Manna: '''Najwięksi debile, jedenasta para, mówimy o sarkastycznym szkielecie i grubasie spod Biedronki!!! Który zajadał chipsy za 1.000.000$, bo myślał, że to Chipsy Fortuny. (please) ''Patrzy na zdegotowanych. ;u; 'Manna: '''Nasze kolejne k*rwy społeczne, jakimi są Crimson i Srakanui! :D Cieszyłam się, że przez chwilę nie byli drugimi Gwen... stawało się to nie do wytrzymania, hihi hihi. ^^ ''Rzuciła książką w przebranie gota. 'Manna: '''Kysz mi szmato! Teraz dwie kolejne patologie, czyli Stephanie i Ryan. Ryan to ''mięśniak, ale chociaż Stephanie ma w sobie ten fajny charakter. ;) Mrugnęła okiem i szybko przejrzała ich wszystkie momenty. 'Manna: '''Przejdę teraz do Piątki Najgorszych! ^^ Devin, czyli małe ''ciacho oraz Carrie, która niby udawała, że go kocha, potem go całkowicie olała po rozstaniu i gówno, są parą! (^._.^) (a to króliczek dla przyrodników) Popatrzyła jeszcze raz na ''striptiz Devina w 22 odcinku TP:WW.'' 'Manna: '''Czwarte miejsce zajęła przesłodzona second Zoey, czyli Kiciuś do kur*y nędzy i Emma, nędzna prawniczka, o której niby nie wolno mówić złego słowa, bo się potnie mydełkiem... ''Robi bekę z jej mordy. xD 'Manna: '''Ostatnia trójka, czyli Ch*je Łyżwiarze, zrodzeni chyba przez Szatana (jak ja :3), imprezowe pedały i Kadetki ze Wsi. Ich to chyba nie trzeba omawiać, te figurowe ''make my icecream sabotowały związek pedałów i wsich kadetek. Yaoi, Yuri i Trójkąt, coś jeszcze? ;u; Nagle zjawia się panna R i wyłącza nagranie. Po chwili coś słychać. '''???: '''Co ty idiotko robisz? -,- '''Panna "R": '''Próbuję oszczędzić Ci wstydu. (dunno) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Akcesoria Kategoria:TBA - dodatki